1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite, a carbon composite including the composite, and an electrode, a lithium battery, an electroluminescent device, a biosensor, a semiconductor device, and a thermoelectric device including the composite or the carbon composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon, among negative electrode active materials for a lithium ion battery, has been studied for use as a negative electrode material since silicon has a high theoretical capacity of 4200 milliampere-hours per gram (mAh/g) and a low cost. However, silicon undergoes a large volume expansion when alloyed with lithium during discharge of a battery to form Li4.4Si. The silicon active material is understood to become electrically isolated from the electrode as a result of pulverization due to the large volume expansion. Also, an electrolyte dissociation reaction is increased as a specific surface area of the silicon increases due to the volume expansion. In this regard, a structure that reduces the volume expansion of the silicon and has less of the pulverization phenomenon during the volume expansion has been developed.
However, when an available silicon material is used, a volume expansion and battery charging/discharging efficiency are still not satisfactory. Thus there remains a need for an improved silicon negative electrode active material.